Powering Through
Time seemed to stand still and Austria seemed to fly by as we joined the U.S Troops. General Henry H. Arnold, General of the Army and Air Force lead us and spoke commands into his portable walkie talkie. He shouted commands to his troops as we marched through the South-West of Germany. The place was barren and desolate. We knew the war was soon over, but when very little troops are coming towards us as opposition, things seemed simple in a worrying kind of way. "Do you guys find this odd with no resistance?" Darragh said, keeping his eyes open, arrows notched. "Incredibly so. Do... you smell that?" I said, almost gagging on the foul smell lingering in the air. Connor cupped his mouth and nostrils while the rest of us either vomited or gagged "It smells like... burning skin..." Jason said, unsheathing his blood stained Celestial bronze sword. We walked and walked and the smell got stronger with each step. Imagine chopping a strong onion and you're eyes water, now multiply that by at least three times. We came to a river and beyond the river was a wall at least twenty foot high with steel gates. "What do you think is in there?" Sarah asked but before she could speak, Carin clutched her chest and fell to her knees crying and yelping as if she was just shot. "CARIN!" Kieran said and knelt down beside his cousin "What is it?" he asked. "Thousands... tens of thousand...people...dead" she said and sobbed to herself, her death sense becoming more and more shattered. "A concentration camp" an American Lieutenant muttered as he gazed at the walls. "What is a "Concentration" camp?" Patty, the Daughter of Aphrodite asked, applying lipstick to her strongly coloured pink lips. "A concentration camp is Hitler's most extreme way to eradicate the Jewish, Homosexual, Cripple and Gypsy community. Over there..." the Lieutenant said and pointed over to fuvellas "is where the Jews and alike live before they are sent over there..." he said and pointed to a place where rocks and pipes lay on the ground "is where they are forced to work before they are too weak to work and are sent over here" and he pointed to low-lying buildings with a door on the top "That... is where the extermination happens. He tricks them into believing they are going for a shower... or something like that, and drops Zyklon-B on them, killing them within twenty seconds" "We... can't just let them do this anymore" Karen Long said, backed up by Sarah Devine saying "She is right. These people did nothing wrong!" The air seemed to stand still. The American army stopped blinking and moving altogether. Only us demigods stood and were looking around. No one was in sight and none of us had that ability. "What is happening, is this Kronos' doing?" Connor said, the veins popping out in his neck. "Be still demigods" said a mysterious voice "For you will do the right thing" the voice stopped. "Who are you?!" I shouted and drew my dagger. "Calm, daughter of Nemesis" said the voice, and a woman appeared from the river, she just rose and walked over to our group who all had our weapons drawn. "I am Dike" the woman said and drew her own weapon... balancing scales. "Dike... the Goddess of Justice?" Sarah said and bowed to Dike who nodded at her job title. We all followed Sarah's pose. "What is it you need, Lady Dike?" I asked the Goddess who set her scales on a rock. "You want to know whether or not freeing these people is justifiable. Well, let the scales determine. And also. I came to confirm what Persephone told you Cassie. Leto has seen it and it is soon, now I need a drop of blood" she suggested and Karen stepped forward and outstretched her arm, took my dagger and slashed her palm letting blood drip into the scale pan. The scales began to tip side to side. We waited impatiently for the scales to make a decision. Finally, the scale tipped to Karen's blood. We all got apprehensive about what we had to do. "My dear demigods, although it is forbidden for gods to help Demigods on their quests or missions. I offer you this" the Goddess said and offered me a feather. "Is that... a feather of Order?!" Sarah shouted and took the feather "I never seen one in real life before!" "Yes dear one, it is one of my feathers. Now, it is used in interigations to find whether someone is innocent or guilty and..." a roll of thunder shook the clouds above us "I better be going. I have court with Nomos now, may Tyche be with you!" the Goddess said and jumped in the river. The soldiers unfroze. "Sir, we must march through here and liberate these poor souls... literally" I preached to General Henry. "This will draw attention to our location!" he shouted and looked worried. "Then leave a squad of soldier with us and go on. Meet the other British ranks on the West flank" Patty said in charmspeak and the General nodded. Him and the rest of his Army walked on leaving us with 60 armed U.S Army men. We send the Hephaestus kids up to the gate. They prowled up to the steel barracades, stood for a few moments and ran back to us. The gate was littered with little green bell jars. Three...two...one BOOM! The gates blew open. Karen, her five siblings, Sarah and her 3 siblings and the Ares kids ran in first. Darragh and his siblings took to the trees to take out snipers, Kieran and his sister joined with the Nymph in the river and flooded the courtyard. Prisoners ran out to see the commotion, as they came out, Jonathan and Luke, Demeter's sons ran over with loafs of bread and ushered them indoor as they battled the resistance. Jason took flight and started zapping the advancing Nazi's and blew up one of the Gas Chambers. Connor and his brothers, Patty, the Iris kids and myself aling with the troops ran in and battled our way through. After I took out a few dozen Nazi's, and pushed them past the Slums and the work shelters, I helped Sarah, Patty and the Demeter guys usher the prisoners out the gates and had a few soldiers bring them to the nearest town and get them to Italy and down to Africa for safety. After a few gruesome hours of fighting and battling and loss of a good few U.S troops, we overpowered the Nazi's and held a few captive and had Patty interigate them. "What is the Fuhrer planning...?" she asked sweetly and the Nazi's attention turned towards Patty and he spoke. "Er baut unterirdische eunnel mein engel" he said, his eyes fixated on Patty. Being the daughter of Aphrodite must have it's perks. "He plans to build underground tunnels... my angel" Sarah translated. "Why underground tunnels?" Darragh asked, trying to see any possible advantage. "Bunkers, survival, storage or all of the above. We must inform General Henry" I said and everyone understood. Why would the underground be helpful... only we had to find out. It was our mission. ~Ers Category:Ersason219 Category:World War Demigod Category:WWD